You Left Me Broken
by MadlyInLoveWithMusic
Summary: Mid New Moon story. Bella is bitten by Victoria, and is assumed dead by others. 137 years later she meets up with the Cullens in the most unlikely place. What will happen? Rated for language, no lemons, cannon pairings. DISCONTINUED & UP 4 ADOPTION
1. Falling Fast

**A/N: This is my 1st fanfic, so please be nice with your reviews. I'll be trying my hardest to get these chapters out, and I'm on school holidays now so i should be able to get at least 2 out. Chao!!**

**SUMMARY: Set in New Moon when Bella jumps off the cliff. Victoria is hidden under the water and attacks Bella. Victoria finds out Edward has left her and bites her, leaving her to eternity without him. She slowly starts to fix her heart, with help from the La Push Pack, her new coven and her Dad. She meets up with the Cullens 137 years later, in the most unexpected place. Will her heart be broken again or will she heal fully? Rated for strong language.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME: **Pleeeeease say it for me Edward? Please?

**EDWARD: **No.

**ME:** Why not?! *sniffles*

**EDWARD:** Because!! *looks guilty at the sound of my sniffles*

**ME:** that's not a good reason. *thinks for a moment* I've got it!! *Whips out high voltage taser gun* Say it! Now!

**EDWARD:** *edges away from the crazy and slightly dangerous pre-teen author* MadlyInLoveWithEdwardCullen doesn't own Twilight or any of Steph's characters!!!!! Don't hurt me!!

**ME:** *cackles evilly* Oh, the power of a taser!!! Dance my puppets, dance!!

* * *

**BPOV**

My life hasn't been the best for the past few months. I mean, with Edward gone, how can i be expected to live properly. The bastard broke my heart!! I give it to him on a golden-bloody-platter, and he throws it back in my face!! I don't want you, he says! I don't love you! I still love him though. I know i should hate him but i just can't. I can still see his stone cold face in my mind, staring at me with his beautiful topaz eyes. He'd looked so cruel and unfeeling. Every time i do something dangerous, i can remember his voice, from back when he still loved me. It made me remember all the good times we had together. Hearing his voice again in my head was the cause of all my silly stunts so far. All the motorbike riding. It was also the cause of me standing here now, about to dive off a very high cliff into the water below. I know that Jacob isn't here - like he promised to be - but I'm going to do it anyway. I can almost hear my angel's voice now.

"Silly Edward. I'm doing this because of you. Why do you tell me not to?" I whisper, looking up to the sky. Whenever I hear his voice now, it tells me not to do something, warning me like he did when I was about to fall or do something stupid.

My toes curl along the edge of the cliff. I can see Jacob running up to the beach now, waving at me. I wave back, as if i think he's saying hello. I know he's telling me not to though. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind comes from behind me, pushing me off the edge. The last thing i remember before i blacked out was the fall, and a piercing scream echoing off the cliff wall.

* * *

**J(Jacob's)POV**

_'SHIIIIIT!!!! SHE'S ABOUT TO JUMP!!!!_' I screamed in my head. I arrived Just in time to see her at the top of the cliff. I waved frantically to her, yelling at Bella to stop. I spotted a patch of unnaturally bright red moving about under the water. It was the red-headed leech. One of the 3 who tried to kill my Bella. My Bella. Damn, where'd that come from? I felt a strong wind pushing against my side, and looked up. Just in time to see her fall off the cliff. Into the water, to the leech who wants her dead. I quickly ran towards the water and swam to where she and the leech were. Nothing there.

"Bugger." I curse, gritting my teeth in fustration.

I swam back to the shore slowly, trying to think of what i'd say to Charlie. An overprotective dad. With a gun. Sure, i was a werewolf, but it'd still sting like a bitch. Bullets hurt. But how'd i explain that? I can't tell Charlie about me being a werewolf, Sam said secrecy was a big thing, that i agree with. What to do...

* * *

**V(Victoria's)POV**

"Perfect." I smirk to myself.

The little human will be mine. Mate for a Mate. The only bad thing was that with the jump the human was about to do, she'd be unconscious when i kill her. Oh well. Dead is dead, i suppose. I look up to the middle of the cliff, and sure enough, the little human is falling. Grinning, i swim over to her. Sliding my arm around her petite frame i drag her roughly through the water and into an unnoticed alcove above sea level. Dumping her in the middle of the small cave, i sit myself down at the only exit and wait for Isabella to wake up.


	2. England, Here I Come

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU FIRST 2 REVIEWERS **( **, THANKS SO MUCH! **

**DISCLAIMER: Do you honestly think I'd be writing a fanfic about the Twilight books if I owned them?? No. So that means, I don't own them... sadly...**

**SUMMARY: Set in New Moon when Bella jumps off the cliff. Victoria is hidden under the water and attacks Bella. Victoria finds out Edward has left her and bites her, leaving her to eternity without him. She slowly starts to fix her heart, with help from the La Push Pack and her Dad. She meets up with the Cullens 137 years later, in the most unexpected place. Will her heart be broken again or will she heal fully? Rated for strong language.**

Just so you know:

Any letters, diary entries, book titles/extracts, ect are in _ITALICS__ and are __UNDERLINED._

Any thoughts or memories are like _'this'_

Speech = "in speech marks" (no duh...)

Also, the rest of the story is going to be in Bella's POV (or Edward's, but that's later on)

* * *

**BPOV**

When i came to the first thing i saw was Victoria. She was leaning over me, her red eyes nearly glowing in the darkness. Wavy, fire colored locks of hair fell delicately over her shoulders. She sneered at me, looking like i was something unpleasant she had stepped on by mistake.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, "It's lovely outside today, isn't it? The perfect day to die on."

I looked outside. The sun was just rising, making the water look blood-stained. Gentle waves crashed silently onto the rocky ledge on the outside of the cave.

"Kill me then." I whisper, "I've nothing to live for now."

I looked at her blank expression, and realised that even though she basically stalks me, she had no idea that my love had left me.

"He's gone." i explained, sighing.

"Gone eh? I wonder, what it would be like for you to be cursed to eternity with out him, hmm? Just like I'm cursed to eternity without James? Just imagine how you'd feel. Every single thing you do reminds you of your special someone. That special someone who left you. Voluntarily."Smirking cruelly, she watched my expression change from one of fear to one of absolute horror.

I shuffled back, desperate to find away from her. It was funny, that the thing I had wanted most when i was with Edward was the thing i feared now. I could just imagine it though. If I'm this bad now, resorting to jumping off cliffs to hear his voice, how bad would it be in 100 years time? 1000 years time? I'd thought that Victoria would kill me, not turn me! Killing me would give me peace. I wouldn't be moping over Edward, spending all my free time thinking about him. It would be freedom. No more getting 4 hours of sleep in a night because i was busy crying.

Victoria glided silently over the rocky floor, towards me. I curled up into a tight ball, trying to stop her from getting to my neck. I knew it was useless though. She could rip up a car without any effort if she wanted to. I heard the rustle of her clothing as she knelt on the floor in front of me, her breath tickling my exposed ear. Her cold hands forced my arms away from my face and neck, and she trailed a finger lightly down my face, to my neck where she felt my pulse.

"Such a shame that your pretty little heart will soon be stopped. Scared are you child?"

I whimpered quietly in response. She lowered her head and i felt her teeth graze my skin.

"Say goodbye to your heartbeat, girl."

As she bit me, i silently said goodbye to everyone. To Charlie, my dearest father, To Renee, my scatter-brained mother, to all my friends at Forks High. I love you all. As the burning of the venom started, i heard a high, cold, cruel laugh echoing around the cave. The pain then overcame all my senses, and i once again blacked out.

**3 DAYS LATER (still BPOV)**

When i came to, the pain was still there, but it was going down. I slowly moved my sore arms and promptly screamed from the pain that the movement caused. My voice came out all hoarse, as if i had been screaming a lot. I was lying on my hair, and it felt much longer than usual, it was about waist length now. I guessed that my eyes would be red, like the newborn i was. Slowly climbing to my feet, i noticed that the pain from earlier was gone, and after testing my voice that now sounded smooth, enchanting and seductive, that my throat was back to normal. I thought back on hat i'd been told about newborns. They have red eyes, are abnormally strong (even for vampires), have next to no self control, and should have a burning feeling in their throat - bloodlust. Which i didn't have. Well, i didn't before. It's only bad when i think about it.

Walking human-speed towards the cave exit, i realised that i didn't walk - i glided! Grinning happily to myself, i wondered if I'd have a gift. I'd probably have one to do with minds, as mine couldn't be read, even as a human. I jumped into the water and swam towards the beach, figuring that going hunting would be a good idea. As soon as i was on land i sprinted full out towards the forest where the meadow was. Running at such high speeds seemed to come to me naturally. Smirking, I realised why the Cullens had such a need for speed - fast was fun!

All the humans i had passed so far had a awful smell. Kind of like rotting fish. Maybe my dislike of the smell of human blood had been kept when i was turned - maybe that was my gift! Self control! Control is something to do with your mind right, as your brain is your mind and brains tell people what to do. Or it could just be a strengthened trait. Yeah. It's a strengthened trait.

A sudden smell wafted over to me, taunting me with it's delicious scent. Dinner! I crept silently through trees, jumped over bushes and rivers until i found the doe. The doe was in the middle of the meadow. Mine and Edward's meadow. Just mine now though. My body had let the my new instincts take over now. Without my direction my body coiled up into a good launching position and my eyes waited for the right moment. Just as the doe settled into a new position to eat from i jumped. With my new strength i quickly snapped the animals neck and sank my teeth into the place where it's pulse once was. i drank until the animal was dry, and my thirst was then manageable, though it was still there. I should hunt a bit more. I found, killed and drank 2 more deer i felt fully satisfied.

I needed to move away from Forks. Soon. They all thought i was dead anyway. I'd jumped off a cliff and hadn't been seen for 3 days. They probably thought I had drowned. I should move to somewhere new. New York, or even London. Paris maybe? I'd have to get a good job. And get myself a big freezer full of supply blood. that or go out of the city to hunt. I could also go and live in a small, rainy town. England's rainy.

England it is.


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**Right. Updating. Crap. I know that i haven't updated yet, and i should normally have another chapter out by now, but my life is busy. I'm moving to NZ on the 16th Jan 2009, so we're getting ready for that, loads of people are coming over to my house too look at it for renting or buying, my mum's 10 weeks pregnant and won't eat much & always feels sick, i've 2 little brothers who live to annoy me and i think that's it. My life is hectic at the moment. i'm gonna try to get a chapter out within the next week or so, but it'll only be around 1000 words. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story so far, and has reviewed. all you peeps out there who read the story but don't review please do, even a simple 'i like your story' will do, even flames, as i can get some ideas to work with from them. Though i'll be offended by them at first...Thanks again!**

**see you soon (i hope!)**

**MILWEC**

**(MadlyInLoveWithEdwardCullen)**

**ps: if you know of any good twifics i can read in my very rare spare time (that rhymes XD) please tell me them! no JXB fics though. ta!**


	4. My new family

**DISCLAIMER: Do you honestly think I'd be writing a fanfic about the Twilight books if I owned them?? No. So that means, I don't own them... sadly...**

**SUMMARY: Set in New Moon when Bella jumps off the cliff. Victoria is hidden under the water and attacks Bella. Victoria finds out Edward has left her and bites her, leaving her to eternity without him. She slowly starts to fix her heart, with help from the La Push Pack, her new coven and her Dad. She meets up with the Cullens 137 years later, in the most unexpected place. Will her heart be broken again or will she heal fully? Rated for strong language.**

**Just so you know:**

Any letters, diary entries, book titles/extracts, ect are in _ITALICS__ and are __UNDERLINED._

Any thoughts or memories are like _'this'_

Speech = "in speech marks" (no duh...)

**A/N(again): This chapter is just a catching up chapter, so you know what's going on so far. the next one after this will be a character list (there're a lot of new ones), and after that there will be another catching up chapter, but will be set 87 years after this one. any new characters will be explained **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV (50 years later)**

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit."Nathan wailed. Ah. He was the source of the crash. Nathan is a 35 year old vampire. He was 22 when he was turned by me, and has been a vampire for 13 years now. He'd been attacked by a group of thugs on his was home in Wales, and he was about 5 minutes away from death, so i turned him. Nat, as i called him, was like a less-muscly Emmett. A lovable teddy bear, but can intimidate people easily because of his hight. He was 6ft 9 inches. I was 5ft 3 inches. I didn't even come up to his shoulder, for god's sake! You'd think that with me being a vampire, i'd have grown during the changing process. But no. I'd had to shrink. I shrank 2 inches. 2 WHOLE INCHES!! Gah. No wonder it hurt so much. I've kind of turned into a mix of Alice and Rosalie. I was just as pretty as Rosalie though not as vein, I now have Alice's shoppaholic tendancies, fashion sense and can do my own hair and makeup properly. I now found being a Bella-barbie wasn't as bad as i used to think.

What i thought was weird was the fact that i could remember absolutely everything that happened during my human life. Normally, vampires forget their past. Alice didn't remember anything. I could remember every painful moment spent with him, every time Alice dressed me up, i could even remember back to when i was 2. I remember my 2nd birthday. Charlie had carried the cake over to the table, but had tripped on a toy at the last moment. The cake went flying and landed upside down on the table, covering me in icing. It was rather funny now i look back on it.

I saw a flash of brown and green from the corner of my eye. Of course, Nathan was running away from the scene of the crime. Idiot. Smirking to myself, i sprinted at full speed (I was probably faster than Edward) down the hallway of our massive home. I couldn't even call it a house, it was that big.

Once i was turned, i'd gone to the La Push pack for help. I became the first vampire to live with a pack of Shape-Shifters. The pack, now numbering 19, had stayed steady friends with me and had moved in. There were 30 rooms in total. We'd had to build the house from scratch. It was more like a bloody hotel. We had everything. A big pool, A mini-arcade/casino, a big gym, a kids playroom for crying out loud! The Volturi had given us a little trouble, but we'd worked it out and i was now steady friends with Aro, no matter how weird that seems.

I jumped Nat as i rounded the corner, nearly nocking down Jake, who'd decided to stay immortal for me. Jacob just looked at us, shook his head and walked away. This was a daily occurance. Me being mad at Nat and jumping him, that is. Nat was just as clumsy as a vampire as i was as a human. His gift was to be able to blend in. He was still strong, fast and had super hearing and smell, but was warm, could blush and eat human food. And be clumsy. Me on the other hand, i have the ability to control my body with my mind. i can change my features, make myself extra strong, fast ect. and can copy people's powers. Once i've touched someone i can mimic their body, voice and power, if they have one. If i wanted, i could also let my body change enough to be able to have children. Pretty cool, huh?

Micheal, another male vampire who lived with us, was practicing his keyboard skills in a room nearby. I could hear his keyboard playing through the walls. He really was very good at playing rock type songs, he hated country, rap and the type of songs where all the singer does is stand there and scream. Aerona and i are the only females in our odd family so far. As i had created all 3 of the younger vampires, i had unanimously been voted as leader. Damn, it was like being a bloody parent with the amount of bickering and fighting that goes on. Aerona and Nat were together, and Mich was looking for a mate. I'd already found, and lost mine.

Our house was on the boarderline of a small town called Littleborough. It rained for basically 300 days of every year. The perfect place or us! We (the pack and i) had origionally moved to England straight after i was turned. Because of my talent, i didn't need nor want blood. First we were in London for 5 years, then we moved around scotland for 30 years, Then back to London (though on the opposite side this time) for another 5 years, and for the last 7 we were in Rochdale. We've still got another 2 years to go in Littleborough before we really have to move. Maybe we'd go back to our first London home...

My home at the moment was made of sandstone. It has 4 floors. The top 3 are all rooms. 10 on each floor, all en-suite. On the bottom floor there was the games room, kitchen, dining room, parlor, front room, cinema, 5 toilets and a large office with 5 computers. All room colours (except bedrooms and bathrooms) were all neutral or green colours. You got to choose your own colour for your room. All bathrooms have black marble floors, the walls have black marble on the bottom half and white paint on the other half and ceiling. All furniture is black and/or white. It's easier than hafting to personally design all the bathrooms as well. It was technically my house, as it was my name on the deed. I was the one who payed for it. Sadly. It cost a bomb! The pool is in the back garden. Well, it's more like a forest than a garden. All together it's about 5 acres and is full of trees. There's a large clearing in the middle though, and we've built the pool in to the ground there. It's about 10 metres deep at the biggest part, and 2 metres at the shallowest. There's loads of high diving boards and slides there. It's loads of fun, and our home is the one place we can truly relax and be ourselves without the fear of slipping up and telling someone about us.

My life is good so far, and my heart is starting to heal properly. With the help of my family, i will get better. I'm certain of that much.


	5. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT A/N, PLEASE READ**

**Right, to everyone who actually likes this story, I am so very sorry. I am DISCONTINUING this story, though it is UP FOR ADOPTION if you want it. This will be the last thing I put up on this story. I just have no inspiration and I re-read this and realised how bad it actually was. I am just gonna stick with one-shots, AIM stories (those are fun!) and stuff like that until I can actually write stories properly and have a bigger vocabulary. My vocabulary at age 12 (13 in a month!!) sucks. I thing the longest word I actually use in conversations is along the length of the word 'dictionary'. I'm not one for long words, when there's something shorter that means the same thing, and sorry I was rambling wasn't i? Oh well, basically this was to tell you that this story is stopping 'cause it's crap and I don't know what to put next, and you can take it, spruce it up and complete it if you want. So yah, I'll be going now. Buh-bye!!**

**MILWEC**

**Ps: sorry again to all those who enjoyed it!!**


End file.
